debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (SMT)
|-|Base= |-|Helel= |-|Demonic= |-|Resurrected= Summary Lucifer is the Seraph who rebelled against God in Judeo-Christianity. He is known by many names, but his most common one comes from Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light," and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring," which earned him his nicknames of "Morningstar" and "Light-bringer". In the series, Lucifer's role predates even those of the Cardinal Seraphs. He is the charismatic leader of the chaos faction, and is recognized by his own arch-nemesis, YHVH, as the greatest force of darkness. Despite once serving YHVH, the two are now nemeses and leaders of factions totally opposite to each other in their beliefs. Ever since Megami Tensei, the series' first game, he has been tempting the protagonists of various installments toward his dark designs. In SMT IV/IV Apocalypse, Lucifer appears differently due to the fact that he was resurrected using Walter, a strong-willed human, as a catalyst. Lucifer canonically sides with the protagonist if they choose to follow the ideology of chaos, but whether he becomes a normally obtainable ally in a given game has varied. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Lucifer, Helel, The Demon King, The Dark Lord, The Radiant Morning Star, The Greatest Power of Darkness, Walter Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information, Angel (formerly) Attack Potency: At least Macroverse level+ (Lucifer is recognized by YHVH himself as "the greatest power of darkness", undoubtedly putting him above any other demon under the chaos faction. Even Lucifer's generals, such as Belial, are capable of taking on Metatron.), likely High Macroverse level+ (Lucifer is the sworn enemy of YHVH himself, and is an equal to Merkabah. Along with Merkabah, is one half of Satan.) Dimensionality: At least 4-D, likely 5-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Durability: At least Macroverse level+, likely High Macroverse level+ (Can tank hits from Merkabah, is one half of Satan.) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Macroversal+, likely High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (As a demon, its body is comprised purely of higher-dimensional information itself. Demons typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Void Manipulation (Inferior entities such as Polaris were capable of controlling voids devoid of conception itself down to the very level of their information), Stat Manipulation, Ability to affect nonexistent beings (Walter, Lucifer's catalyst, could fight and slay the White alongside Flynn with normal attacks. The White are beings who embody entire races that no longer exist), Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Fire Manipulation (Can attack with Fire), Ice Manipulation (Can attack with Ice), Darkness Manipulation(Can attack with Darkness), Death Manipulation (Can induce death upon a foe instantly via Cold World or Dark attacks), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Resistance bypassing (Lucifer's Fire and Ice attacks pierce through resistances or immunities to the elements, or to magic themselves, as well as attack absorption and reflection), Attack absorption (Lucifer's health is restored by darkness-based attacks), High resistance to Power Nullification (Immune to the mute ailment, which seals all skills outside of normal attacks), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation(Absorbs and is healed by darkness), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind), Magic Attacks, Resistance Bypassing (Lucifer takes reduced damage from Almighty attacks in Nocturne, which normally pierce through all types of magic resistance), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: A large chair in his resurrected form. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Akasha Arts:' A severe physical strike to a single foe. It pierces through attack nullification, reflection and absorption. *'Hades Blast:' Heavy physical strikes dealt to all foes at once. *'Trisagion:' A severe fire attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to fire, or to magic in general. *'Ice Age:' A severe ice attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to ice, or to magic in general. *'Cold World:' Severe ice damage dealt to all foes at once. Can induce instant death onto enemies. *'Mudodyne:' A powerful dark attack, dealt to a single foe. Can induce instant death. *'Mamudodyne:' A powerful dark attack, dealt to all foes. Can induce instant death. *'Morning Star:' A severe attack that hits all foes at once, and one of Lucifer's trademark moves. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'High King:' A powerful attack that hits all foes at once and will always paralyze them all. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Evil Gleam:' A severe attack to all foes that damages the mind as well as the body, inducing various emotions such as panic or charm onto them. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of all enemies, returning them to their base state. *'Dekunda:' The reverse of Dekaja. *'Luster Candy:' Amplifies the strength, durability, accuracy, speed and agility of himself as well as all allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Users Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users